1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle, for example a motorcycle, and particularly to a bracket for fixing a front fork of the vehicle.
2. Background Art
A vehicle provided with a front fork, and a bracket for fixing the front fork is known. For example, Japanese Patent Document JP-U-Hei 2-7089 discloses a mounting structure of a handlebar of a motorcycle. The mounting structure includes a head pipe, and a lower side bracket disposed below the head pipe and that supports the head pipe. The lower side bracket has an upper flat surface and a lower flat surface. The front fork has a pair of legs, each being respectively fixed in a vicinity of an end of the lower side bracket in a width direction of the vehicle, so that the legs support the head pipe via the lower side bracket.